


True Love’s Kiss

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Pure, They are so in love, VictUuri, Victor is as extra as ever, married, retired, victuuri are coaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: “Haven’t you heard? The dear Prince Victor has fallen under a powerful spell that can only be broken by true love’s kiss.”“Oh, really?”“Yes, Yuuri. It’s very serious!”





	True Love’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey more fluff *shock*

Yuuri roused, slowly opening his eyes to a new day. He felt the warmth of the sun peeking through the blinds on his face, the heat of Victor’s body beside him, the pressure at his feet where Makkachin lay, sound asleep. 

Sitting up, Yuuri stretched him arms above his head with a silent yawn before reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. He then turned to his beloved, the man still dozing peacefully. Yuuri felt bad that he had to disturb him, but they would be late otherwise. 

”Vitya,” he said softly, giving Victor’s arm a gentle squeeze. “Time to get up. We have to be at the rink by nine, remember? The kids are coming early today.” 

Victor made a noise at the back of his throat, a little hum of acknowledgment. “I can’t,” he said, the words still thick with drowsiness.

Yuuri’s brows furrowed in concern as he placed his hand over Victor’s forehead. “Why not? Do you feel sick?”

“No. Haven’t you heard? The dear Prince Victor has fallen under a powerful spell that can only be broken by true love’s kiss.” 

Yuuri drew his hand away and squinted at him. “Oh, really?”

Victor’s eyes remained closed, but he nodded. Yuuri could see that he was fighting a smile. “Yes, Yuuri. It’s very serious! An evil witch has cursed me and true love’s kiss is the only cure. Whatever will I do?”

Yuuri snorted, although fondly. No matter his age, it seemed that Victor would never outgrow his youthful antics. Yuuri didn’t mind, however; he loved him all the more for it. 

Playing along, Yuuri leaned over and kissed his expectant husband, melting at the softness of Victor’s lips against his. As Yuuri pulled back, Victor’s eyes fluttered open and crystal blue irises met warm brown. In an instant, Victor’s face lit up, the sight enough to make Yuuri’s heart burst.

”My knight in shining armor,” Victor breathed, taking Yuuri’s hands in his own. “You saved me. How can I ever thank you?”

Yuuri smiled and pressed another chaste kiss to Victor’s lips.

“No thanks necessary, my handsome Prince,” he said. “But we should get going. Ice skating’s future stars are waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @PrincessOfNewCorona !!!


End file.
